


Grief

by Velma68



Series: Bibliophilia [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees & Beekeeping, Bibliophilia, Books, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hiatus, Illustrated, Love, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velma68/pseuds/Velma68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers reading with Sherlock. A hiatus drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble (100 words) is part of the [Bronze Blaze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/741701/chapters/1381277) universe, now a series called [Bibliophilia](http://archiveofourown.org/series/42833).

Three months later, John sat alone in the Baker Street flat, surrounded by fading flowers, and thought of Hay-on-Wye.

It had felt like a beginning, like a golden summer morning abuzz with activity and sweetness. But it was nearly the end. Next would come Moriarty, letters sealed with scarlet wax, a phone call, a fall. Sherlock would never read his beekeeping books, never study their delicate engravings and hand-colored plates.

John swallowed hard, running a trembling finger along the spine of the volume he held. He raised his eyes as the swarm descended, filling his ears with only their thrum.

 


End file.
